We Can't
by AberrantDreams
Summary: Lillian just moved to Konohana with her parents when she learns of a mysterious town called Bluebell right near the mountain. After meeting Cam at a cooking competition, she's dying to see him again. As she gains a bond with him, the challenges separating them just become stronger, but she's not about to give up and neither is Cam. Rated T for minor language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes there's a feeling that we get that is simply inexplicable. It claws at us, raking our hearts with such intensity that often it burns. I have felt that mostly every day since I met _him_. There are so many restrictions set upon us, both by the towns we live in and our families. Almost a year ago, I moved to Konohana with my parents. It's a small, pretty town where crops thrive left and right. I immediately liked it there; however there was always something that felt off.

One day while I was exploring the town the first week I moved, I discovered a tunnel in the mountains. It was blocked off by large rocks and rubble. After asking the mayor, Ina, about it, I learned that the tunnel led to another town not far from Konohana called Bluebell. She told me that the two towns were once connected and lived in harmony. However one fateful day, the mayors of the town argued to the point of angering the Harvest Goddess and as punishment, she caused a cave-in that closed off the tunnel for good. Ina said that the argument was started by the mayor of Bluebell… and angering the Harvest Goddess is simply an unforgivable crime. For generations, the towns have hated each other, only gathering for competition to promote superiority over the other.

This new information immediately sparked my curiosity. I tried to explore in the woods, away from the farm, but to no avail. My parents always had me busy. If I wasn't sowing or watering the crops, I was out running errands. Even during town events, I was kept busy on the farm. My parents said that work was a priority over all else, giving me little time to explore.

My luck changed, however, when Ina came to personally invite my family to that week's cooking competition. Since it was winter, and my parents slowed down the harvest, they deemed it fit to attend. We made the trek up the mountain to the peak; all the while I was looking around and taking in my surroundings. The forest was beautiful and mysterious, blanketed in a thin layer of snow. I looked down at my feet, admiring the way the snow molded with each step I took.

We arrived at noon, right on time. My mother handed over her dish to Ina and the competition began. As both mayors stood together announcing the beginning of the competition and its rules, I thought of how natural they looked together. There was no discomfort in their demeanors like I thought there would be. Their body language almost announced that they were friends after all. I heard whispers left and right on the Konohana side. _"We'll win for sure." "There's no way we could lose to people like them." _People like them, huh? I looked over to the Bluebell side. They seemed the same as the Konohana side. They gathered, smiled, and whispered amongst each other, half-heartedly paying attention to the mayors.

When Pierre, the judge, walked in, the entire place fell silent. He introduced himself and then he began judging the food. All of it looked wonderful, from both the Bluebell and Konohana teams. _"Their food looks disgusting." _I heard someone say. _"All of their animals are probably full of fat… our vegetables are much healthier and much tastier."_

I turned to the girl who had just made that remark. "I think the best meals have a mixture of meat and vegetables." I didn't know the effect my small words could have, but she immediately snickered at me and gave me a dirty look. My mother scolded me for saying such a thing out loud. "That's not something that's acceptable around here. Try to just fit in", she said. My mother's main motto was always "Stay out of trouble."

In the end, Konohana won by only a small percent. The villagers cheered and watched as the citizens of Bluebell expressed their disapproval and swore to win the next time around. It was then, when I looked over that I found a Bluebell citizen staring at me. He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed with a blank expression on his face. He shot me a quick smile before turning and walking away down the path towards Bluebell.

On the way home, I couldn't stop thinking about _him_. His golden hair and emerald eyes were vivid in my memory… and that _smile_. At that moment my mother turned to me and interrupted my thoughts by placing her hand on my forehead. "You're burning up", she said. "And your face is all read... gosh it must be this cold mountain air. Tomorrow, you're taking a break. No farm work for you until you get better." My father agreed and that was that… except I wasn't sick. If felt fine. No sore throat, no sneezing, no coughing… and no fever. But I knew why my mother would think I had one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 2**

Being _sick_ definitely had its perks. I realized that this meant my parents would completely leave me alone and give me time to heal. It was the perfect—and perhaps only—opportunity I'd have to sneak away. When my parents left the house, they said it would be a late night of errands. They would return later on at eight o'clock. I had until then to leave and make it back.

I immediately got out of bed and got going. It was still slightly dark out and it was difficult to see in the thick woods, but the footsteps from all the villagers were still there from the day before and I used them to find my way. As the sun got higher in the sky, it was easier to see until I spotted someone at the peak. I realized from the purple cap that it was the same boy I had locked eyes with the day before. He was sitting down, back against a rock staring down at the path where I was coming from.

"I knew you'd come", he said. I got closer and sat down next to him.

"You did?"

"I did." He smiled at me and I began blushing again. "I thought you might want to visit Bluebell."

"Something tells me that I wouldn't exactly be welcomed there."

He chuckled. "Yeah, probably not."

"So… why were you looking at me yesterday?"

"I was just observing. You were doing the same, weren't you? I thought your little remark about the 'best meal' was rather interesting. You really feel that way?"

"Oh, you heard that?" I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I did. I was kind of shocked. People don't ordinarily complement their rival town around here."

"I don't really understand, though." I certainly didn't. "Why would the towns hold a grudge over such a long time?"

"It's what they've been brought up to think. They've lived here all of their lives… they're used to it."

"I just moved to Konohana in spring."

"I moved to Bluebell a couple of years ago. I never quite bought all this rivalry crap."

For quite a while, we exchanged our thoughts and ideas. We laughed over silly things and learned a bit about each other. His name was Cam and he was a florist. He had a passion for flowers ever since he was young when his grandmother taught him how to grow flowers to bring out their color and fragrance to perfection. On his own, he experimented making different types of perfumes and then got the idea to start a shop on his own. That's when he moved to Bluebell. He told me a bit about Bluebell and how wonderful it was. Everyone was kind, but he hated the hostility that Konohana brought out of them. He realized though, that both towns were equally to blame even though the mayor claimed that Konohana was the one who started the argument those years ago.

The sun was setting and I knew it was about time to go, but I didn't want to leave. "Would you like me to tell you about one of my favorite flowers?"

"Sure", I smiled.

"It's right next to you." I looked around but saw nothing. That's when Cam brushed away a layer of snow next to my leg and a small light purple flower popped up. He picked it and handed it to me. "Lavender grows in the fall, but it's strong and resilient, allowing it to continue growing throughout the winter. It's strong and fights the odds against it."

"It's beautiful." I looked into Cam's eyes and he looked into mine and I swear for a moment, everything just seemed to stop. There was no Konohana, no Bluebell, and no time. For that moment, there was nothing… nothing except for me, Cam, and the tiny Lavender in my hand. "Cam… I really need to get home."

He smiled at me. "That's alright. I'm sure we'll meet again, Lillian." With that, he walked away and I watched him descend along the path to Bluebell, tempted to follow him. But I knew better, so I turned in the opposite direction and began the lonely trek back home.

I was _miraculously better _the next day and that meant back to work. The Daikon was ready for harvesting and then I'd have to re-sow the fields. Every minute felt like hours… I wanted it to be over. I wanted to somehow find a way to sneak away from home again, but in the back of my mind I knew it would be impossible. Still, I couldn't help but think about my futile desires from sunrise to sunset.

The next couple of weeks were about the same. With every day that passed, my thoughts wouldn't stop racing, and the closer I got to making impulsive decisions…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone for all the nice reviews :) I'm glad that you're enjoying it, truly. I'd like to let everyone know that I'm going to try my best to add a new chapter once everyday. If I don't, I give you all full permission to unleash the mighty capslock upon me. :) Thanks again! Enjoy.

* * *

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't take it anymore… I had to get away. _"Just one night"_, I promised myself. _"You can be rebellious for one night."_ My heart was racing as I climbed out the window at nine o'clock, sneaking out and majorly disobeying my parents for the first time in my life. I told myself that I couldn't help it. I told myself that it had to happen and somewhere deep inside I knew that I was right.

My pace was quick until I entered the woods, where I let myself relax and slow down to a steady pace. Spring was only a couple of days away and the snow was already thawing. There were only a few soft patches here and there. It was different seeing it like this. Small grasses were beginning to grow and I saw several patches of Lavender as I got higher up the mountain.

About half way up it occurred to me that my trip may have all been for nothing. What if he wasn't there? Surely he'd have gotten tired of waiting by then. Suddenly, I felt like such an idiot. My heart sank with this newfound realization until I saw a tiny light at the peak. I had to know what the light was… was it Cam or something else? My pace quickened until I began to run and in the soft light of an oil lantern I saw Cam sitting by that same stone. When he saw me, he stood up quickly and approached me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. He seemed so genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I was so out of breath and my voice was barely audible. Cam put his hand on my back and led me into the clearing. In the center lay a small red and white checkered picnic blanket along with a small sack. We both sat down and he offered me some water which I gladly accepted.

When I regained my composure he asked "Have you been busy?"

"Yeah… I couldn't get away from home, but finally I…" The guilt stung a little. What would my parents think? I ran off in the middle of the night to climb a cold mountain just to see a _boy_. Then, the fear hit me. What would they do if they caught me? I'd be imprisoned in my own home. I just knew it.

Cam, sensing my sudden discomfort, just smiled at me. "Hey, let's go somewhere." Before I could question him, he was already on his feet extending his hand towards me. I immediately took it and he helped me up. We were on our way through the dark heading to some unknown location. He led me onto the Bluebell side of the mountain down quite a bit. He warned me to watch my step when we went off the main path. I almost slipped, but he caught me and in that brief moment when I was leaning against his chest, I heard his heartbeat. It was just as fast as mine was.

"T-thanks", I said nervously.

Our destination was a small spring that fed into a river leading south along the mountain, winding into the trees below. We walked onto the small dock on the edge of the water and sat down. The moon and stars reflected lightly along the water's surface and rippled with the movement of its soft current and the fish below. Lily pads floated on the sides of the dock and Cam reached down to pick one. He moved closer to me and fit it into my hair just above my left ear. "It's fitting." He smiled.

I reached up and caressed the fragile flower. I asked Cam more about Bluebell and the people who live there. I recalled certain descriptions from the competition and wondered what they were like. They all seemed like such wonderful people and Cam assured her that they were, however they were also entwined in the battle between towns. "I wish I could meet them. Laney and Howard sound especially nice."

"Oh, they are. They're both very sweet and so is their cooking. You should come and try it sometime. If anyone in the town would accept you, it would be them."

"You think so?" I made it obvious that the idea made me feel rather uncomfortable.

"I'll hint a few thinks to Howard over the next few days and see what his reactions are like and then we can see from there. How about that?" His smile was very convincing. I returned it and agreed.

"Hey, I have a wild idea." I looked at him quizzically as he removed his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, blushing.

"I'm going in for a dip, of course."

"Are you crazy?" By the time the last word came out, Cam was in the water. "It's winter!"

Cam chuckled at me. "It's nearly spring and the water is so warm. You should come join me." He floated on his back and stared up at me.

"Oh… fine." I removed my jacket first and then my socks and shoes. It was chilly until I jumped in. He was right, the water was much warmer than the air. It was such a relief and comfort to my skin. Cam swam over to me. "Ok, you were right. It's not so bad."

"See? You can trust me." After I smiled at him, he splashed me. I decided the only appropriate thing to do would be to splash him back. We kept splashing each other and trying to outswim one another before the next splash was given. We smiled, laughed and had a wonderful time. Occasionally, the fish would brush at my skin and tickle me. I hadn't done much swimming in my life, but knew how from a few years back. It was enough for me to keep up with Cam.

When we got tired, Cam climbed up on the edge of the water and reached down to pull me up. The cold air was a shock to our wet skin and we both stood shivering. We took refuge in a small cave. Cam lit a fire and we removed our wet clothes, sitting back to back on opposite sides of the fire waiting for them to dry. "You didn't think this through all the way, did you?"

"Not really", he admitted. "But it was fun while it lasted." He sneezed a couple of times.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll probably have a cold by tomorrow though." I realized that I would as well. I guess karma would like to have it that way. "Are you still cold?"

"The fire's warming my back… but I'm pretty cold in the front."

"The clothes should be dry now. You can go ahead and get dressed first. I won't peek, I promise."

I got up and walked over to the clothes hanging on a makeshift clothing-line we made of spare rope. I peered over my shoulder at Cam to make sure he wasn't looking until I realized that he was just as naked as I was. I turned back around quickly and I felt my cheeks burning up. When I was dressed, I went to the other side of the cave and let Cam have his turn.

We put out the fire and gathered the rest of our belongings. "I really should go", I said softly.

Cam's face flicked to disappointment for a second, but he quickly smiled again. "Let me walk you back to the peak." The small trip back didn't last nearly long enough. Each step brought me closer to leaving him and to the feeling of uncertainty that I'd be able to do this sometime again.

As we stood there at the top of the mountain, silence overwhelmed us. I looked at the long path down the mountain to Konohana and I realized that my heart pulled in the complete opposite direction. As if to snap me from my thoughts, Cam called my name. "Lillian?"

I turned around and it all happened so suddenly. Cam firmly grasped my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. As our lips locked, the feeling of his soft lips and the fragrance of different flowers overwhelmed my senses. It only lasted a couple of seconds before he pulled away and turned his back, walking away to the forbidden village of Bluebell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who commented, favorited, or followed. :) As promised, a chapter a day. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is going to get pretty exciting ;) so stay tuned~

* * *

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 4**

The only thing I could hear was the loud thumping of my heartbeat as I slid open my bedroom window and crawled back in as silently as I possibly could. My bed was just as I left it; pillows tucked methodically under my blankets. I let out a sigh of relief when I peeked into my parent's room to find them fast asleep. My rebellious break-out was a success… I had gotten away with it.

Even though I had been up nearly all night, I couldn't fall asleep. I rested in bed recalling the night's events, particularly the very end when Cam kissed me on the lips and just walked away. I grabbed a nearby pillow and buried my face in it. _"Stupid Cam… why would you do something like that?"_ But the truth is… I loved it, and even though it only lasted a couple of seconds, the memory was so vivid that whenever I closed my eyes, I could almost feel him kissing me again. I couldn't count how many times I replayed it in my head that night; dozens maybe.

I had barely slept at all when my mother came to wake me up. She was shocked by my condition. I was coughing, sneezing, and my nose was stuffy. "Even after a day of rest…" she gasped. "I'll take you to the doctor this afternoon after we harvest the crops."

"That's not necessary, Mom", I pleaded. "It's just a common cold, that's all."

"I just want to make sure my baby is healthy, so don't fuss. I've made up my mind." There was no sense in arguing about it, so I just let it go.

A huge part of me wanted to tell my mother the truth. Even though my parents had always been overprotective of me, I never once blamed them for it and I loved them very much. I hated lying to them, especially my mother who was a very honest and caring woman. As much as I wanted to tell her, though, I was also too afraid to. I wasn't afraid of the punishment much, but the thought of not being able to see Cam again was enough to make my heart sting.

I really liked Cam a lot. He was the first person I ever felt connected to at all. Even though we hadn't known each other for long, I felt like he really _knew _me. I felt so comfortable talking to him. I didn't need to hold back from being myself around him. I knew that he'd never judge me. Now that he kissed me, I knew these feelings were reciprocated, but it was still all so confusing. What would happen to us now? What if he suddenly changed his mind? Could I really be worth all this trouble? Overall, I was frightened at what was to come.

Later on, the doctor gave me some herbal tea that she said would clear up my cold in no time. By that night, I was already feeling better. I was still a little achy, but I couldn't suppress my urge to see Cam again. I snuck out through the window and made the trek up the mountain. The day's sun had completely melted all of the remaining snow and it was a little warmer than the night before.

I was relieved when I saw the light at the peak of the mountain. I couldn't help but quicken my pace. Cam stood there in his usual purple outfit, holding the oil lantern. It looked like he hadn't been there for long. As soon as I got closer he said, "Listen, Lillian. About last night…" His cheeks suddenly developed a light pink shade. "I'm sorry. I just did that without even considering if you didn't want to. You know if—"

"You don't need to apologize", I smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I really enjoyed it." We were so close again, I could feel his warmth. We looked into each other's eyes. His green orbs were captivating. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him as we kissed again. This time it was different. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip-toes, deepening the kiss. When we finally parted, we stood there hugging each other for what felt like an eternity. With my head pressed against his chest, I could hear his heartbeat again. The sensations were wonderful.

A while later, we were hand-in-hand walking through the forest. "So tell me more about your life", he said.

"They're interesting", I assured them. I told him all about my parents; how they're famous farmers from an island quite far from Konohana and Bluebell. We moved here to Konohana with my parent's intentions of handing over this farm to me once I turned eighteen. Until then, they'd stay with me and help me tend to the farm. They were all about work all the time, rarely taking time off to do anything else, but they loved what they did. I loved farming too, but sometimes I wished that I could go out and explore different things like fishing and mining. I told him about my cousins Angela and Kasey, who were great farmers and an inspiration.

I was surprised at how attentive he was to every word I said. It was nice to know that he was genuinely interested. It made me smile. When I asked him about his own family, he told me that he never knew his parents. They died in an accident when he was very young and his grandmother took care of him. She had a passion for flowers and the most beautiful garden he'd ever seen. "No matter how hard I try, I could never grow flowers as beautiful as those. I could spend a lifetime trying." When his grandmother passed away, he moved around to all different places, but decided to stay in Bluebell because of the flowers that grew there. Howard gave him a place to stay in exchange for helping him with the landscaping.

"I'd like to see your flowers sometimes", I said.

He smiled. "I'd like that. By the way, I ended up talking to Howard about you. As it turns out, he'd love to meet you. We can stop by there tonight, if you'd like."

"I really would love to, but I don't know if I have the time and I'd hate to bother him this late."

"Truthfully, it's no bother at all. He usually stays up watching 'telenovelas' or something." I giggled.

"How about tomorrow, is that alright? I'll even try to sneak out a little earlier."

"That's fine with me. I'll let Howard know." I was so excited. I really wanted to meet Howard and Laney since the first time Cam mentioned them.

It was time for me to go back home and this time Cam walked me all the way to the edge of the forest near Konohana. "I'll see you tomorrow", I assured him.

"I'm glad." He kissed me goodnight and I walked home feeling more refreshed than I had in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 5**

In the morning I was up early, ready to go. My good mood from the night before carried over and I was determined to have a productive day so I could go out again that night. Since I was awake before my parents—a very rare occasion—I cooked breakfast for them and had it done by the time they awoke. They were both pleasantly surprised and enjoyed the meal before the day's work.

The first day of spring meant planting new crops and since it was my mother's favorite season, the fields would be completely full by the end of the day; no patch of grass left uncut, no piece of land left unturned, and no seed left unplanted. As much as I wanted to get away from the farm every once in a while, I really did enjoy farming. I loved watching the tiny seeds sprout into life and become a big, bountiful crop. The vegetables we grew were always delicious. My father was best at preparing the land to be used and my mother knew the exact time that a crop should be harvested. They were the perfect team, and I was proud to be a part of it too.

I looked over the field; the symbol of all our hard work. My father put his hand on my shoulder. "You did a great job today. I'm proud of you." That made me smile, especially since my father had always been a man of few words. Compliments were incredibly rare, so I knew he meant it. When we walked inside, my mother whispered something to my father and he nodded. I looked at them oddly and watched as my mother rushed into her bedroom enthusiastically, returning a minute later with a small yellow box.

"What's that?" I asked her.

The large smile on her face was almost scary. "I was going to wait to give this to you… but I just can't wait any longer." She put the box down on the table and motioned me over.

When I lifted the lid, I found a beautiful outfit inside. There was a turquoise headband with a pink heart, a casual white shirt, a stylish brown jacket, a light blue skirt, dark blue leggings, and a pair of turquoise shoes. "Wow, Mom. I don't know what to say."

"Nori is simply an excellent seamstress. We hired her to make it for you. After seeing your dedication to the farm today, I couldn't wait until your birthday next week."

I neatly folded all the clothes again and put them back into the box. "Thanks so much, Mom, Dad. I love it."

When the sun set, my mind began reeling. I sat and looked at the window, waiting for the right moment to sneak away to see Cam. While I was waiting for my parents to retire to their bedroom, I cleaned up my room a bit. I peered over at the little yellow box.

Once I retrieved it, I opened it and examined its contents again. I slipped on the outfit and walked over to the large mirror on the side of my bedroom. I had never worn a skirt before, or anything so stylish. I smiled to myself and twirled, watching the motion of the skirt in the mirror. I was ready to go see Cam.

Walking up the mountain was more tiresome than usual. My legs were aching from the work earlier and the climb on foot was tedious. When I got to the peak, I sat down next to the rock. I wondered why Cam hadn't arrived yet. I yawned and looking down at the path towards Bluebell. The light from Cam's lantern was slowly making its way. I wanted to run to him, but I knew my body would protest, so I stayed in that spot awaiting his arrival.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting", he said.

"It's no problem at all", I said as I yawned again.

Cam sat down next to me. "Tired?"

"We planted so many seeds today. I worked from sunrise to sunset."

He smiled at me. "Well then, for today let's just stay here and talk. No need to go on adventures every day."

"I'd appreciate that." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer, so I leaned against him and closed my eyes.

We started talking about our days. Turns out that he had a busy one too. "Spring and summer are the best seasons for growing flowers. Business ends up booming, so I need to plant a lot more than usual to make sure I have enough in stock."

I don't know how long we were talking for, but I remember barely being able to keep my eyes open. At some point, Cam started yawning as much as I did. The last thing I remembered was briefly cuddling with him.

"**Lillian!**" someone yelled. I suddenly jolted awake. It took me a few moments to realize what was happening. The first thing I noticed was sunlight. _Sunlight_. The next thing I noticed was my parents and the Mayor running up the path. The third thing I noticed was Cam right next to me, just now turning and opening his eyes. _We were both so tired last night, we must've fallen asleep. That means… I didn't make it back home, and that means…_

"Cam! Wake up, now!" Cam sat up, looked at me, and then at my parents and the mayor of Konohana who were now right before us.

I looked to my mother who now had tears in her eyes. I frowned and my stomach churned. "Lillian, you're coming with your mother and I", my father said angrily.

"And _you_, may return to Bluebell", the mayor, Ina, directed towards Cam.

I looked at Cam, but my father put his hand on my back, urging me down the path to Konohana. When I looked back again, Cam was gone. He had disappeared down the mountain in the opposite direction.

My thoughts raced and jumped in every corner of my mind on my way home. I thought of everything from cursing myself for falling asleep, to sneaking out in the first place, to anger towards my parents for sheltering me, to what would happen next. In my state of confusion, sadness, and somewhat anger, I even questioned why I had fallen for Cam in the first place. I began to tear up and I hated myself for even considering that thought.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to clear my head. _There's only one thing you need to think about, Lillian… How you'll see Cam again._ Clearing my head was easier said than done, and no matter how many times I tried to console myself, it just got worse. The pit in my stomach grew deeper and I had a strong feeling that I'd throw up. I'd never gotten worse anxiety in my life.

I had never disobeyed my parents to such a degree. My rebellious phase had been limited to sneaking cookies into my pocket so I could have them before bed and one time, picking up a wild turtle and trying to hide it so I could keep it as my pet. This was on a whole new level, and I knew it. What would my parents think now? After they spoke so highly of me just last night and said how proud they were.

_I failed them… but if I really did something so wrong, then why had I felt so happy?_


	6. Chapter 6

_****_**A/N: **Thanks again for all the kind reviews and all the favorites and such! :) Here's Chapter 6! Chapter 7 will be posted tomorrow ^_^

* * *

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 6**

I sat at the kitchen table awaiting the jury as they pondered their decision behind the bedroom door. I bit my nails—a terrible nervous habit of mine—and when they were down to stubs, I tapped lightly on the table.

Ina told the story of the morning on our way back home earlier. Apparently, when my parents woke up and I was gone, they were sure that something terrible had happened to me. They hurriedly ran to Ina who assembled the entire town on a search party. Not only did I disobey my parents, but I also humiliated them in front of the entire town.

Of course, I couldn't forget the biggest crime. Sneaking away to be with a _boy_… that's the kicker.

When the door opened, my heart sank. My parents calmly walked over to the table and sat down, exchanging glanced with each other and then myself. "You're father and I mulled it over", my mother began. "And we'd like to apologize to you." _What?_ "We know we've been very overbearing on you." _What?_ "I understand that a teenage girl needs a certain amount of space…" _Excuse me… what? _"So we've agreed to give you time to yourself and to make friend—all under certain guidelines of course."

I just looked at her, my mouth slightly agape. I had no clue what to say.

"We're sorry, dear", she said. I was beginning to think this wouldn't end so badly, but I was so wrong.

"However", my dad chimed in. "That does not excuse your behavior. Sneaking out and lying to us is not unforgivable, but it was wrong… not to mention the position you've put our family in in the eyes of the town. You're forbidden to step foot on that mountain."

If my heart had sunk before, right then it hit rock bottom. "But…" I was about to protest, but shut my mouth. I let it sink in. I let it all just sink in. "Please excuse me." I got up from the table and ran to my room, closing the door and locking it behind me. I lied down on my bed and cried into my pillow, cursing the world over and over again. _How could you be so cruel… to give me such a wonderful gift and to take it away just as quickly?_

The next few days were terrible. I breathed, ate, drank, slept, and worked. I had no desire to do anything else. Occasionally, I'd walk on the outskirts of the farm and pick flowers just to find the right blend of scents to possibly feel closer to Cam, but nothing helped. I even tried to forget about him, to simply accept things the way they are, but it was a futile effort. I could never forget him or the way he made me feel.

That weekend was even worse. My parents, as promised, tried to give me free time to myself. They embarrassingly escorted me to someone's house so I could get to know the girl that lived there. I knocked on the door and a tall man answered. "Ahh… I was expecting you. I'm Mako. Reina is inside; just go on up the stairs while I talk to your parents."

I hesitantly did as he said, walking up the stairs slowly. The house was amazing with a giant tree planted right through it. As I walked into the room, I saw a girl about my age sitting beside a few plants in pots taking notes in something that looked like a journal. "Hello", I said shyly.

She turned her head. "Oh, it's you. Just a moment, please." She turned back to her journal, making a few last notes before turning back to me. "Here, you can pull up a chair if you want."

"Thanks", I said. I saw beside her and she looked me over. "You're Reina, right?" She nodded.

"And you're Lillian, right?" I nodded. She smirked at me. "You're the girl who went on a little rendezvous with the Bluebell boy."

"Umm… yeah." She looked me over again. I suddenly got somewhat defensive. "Why does that concern you?"

"I was pulled away from my studies yesterday to find you, you silly girl, but in actuality it really doesn't concern me at all. I just think it's funny how everyone in town seemed to take it so personally." This girl was so confusing.

"What are you saying?"

"Just between you and me, this rivalry is really dumb. I'm sure we aren't the only ones who think so, but no one has the audacity to speak up." _This girl… she thinks the same way as Cam and I_. "You should have seen the townspeople yesterday. Their faces were priceless."

"If you feel that way, then why don't you speak up about it?"

"I'm more of a wallflower… and besides, I wouldn't want to put my uncle in an awkward position." She paused. "Still, the thought that things could change is charming."

_Change_. "What if things could change? What if we could make some sort of a difference?"

"This isn't a fairy tale."

We got off the topic rather quickly and began to discuss our various interests. Reina was really into plants and enjoyed studying and classifying them. Her different theories on the evolution of certain plant species were surprisingly interesting to listen to. She even gave me a few tips for my crops. By the end of the day, I was comfortable calling her my friend. Even though certain things about her struck me as odd, she was a very kind and fun person.

When my parents came for me, I was a bit more cheerful, but as soon as I left Reina's home, the thoughts of Cam came rushing back to me. I wondered still if there was anything I could do to meet him again, but my parents closely watched me every night, checking in periodically to see if I was in bed.

That night was just as restless as those before it. I tossed and turned, closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. When I heard my door being opened, I'd lay still and pretend I was asleep until the door closed once again. I recalled my moments with Cam, something that brought me both joy and sadness. I tried to get my mind off of it by thinking of Reina and what we discussed. I even retold myself stories about the Harvest Goddess that I heard when I was a little girl.

I was just about getting tired from pure exhaustion when I heard something strange. **Tap**. **Tap**. **Tap**. I sat up and looked over at the window. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was dreaming, but when I reopened them, Cam was outside my window. I quietly got out of bed and opened it slowly. "What are you doing here!?" I whispered.

"I missed you, so I came to see you."

"I'm sorry, but you really need to…" I didn't want to tell him to go.

He gave me a weak smile. "It's ok, I'll leave soon, I promise." He leaned in through the window and kissed me. "How can I see you again?"

"I don't know right now, but I'll figure something out."

"If I don't hear from you in a week, I'm coming back." I nodded and he kissed me again. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"Never." He smiled at me and disappeared into the dark night.

_I'll figure something out. I'll find a way._


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**A/N: **I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. It's been a very, very busy week; summer assignments, family gatherings, and boyfriend shenanigans. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it's relatively smaller than the last few. The next one will be juicy and good, this is just setting up for it, I promise! I'll update again in 1-3 days. Yell at me if I don't! Enjoy~

* * *

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 7**

_How will I figure something out? _ Five days had passed since Cam last visited. It would be far too risky for him to come back again. Even last time, I had just closed the window and got back into bed before my father opened by bedroom door to check in on me. I knew for certain that we'd be caught if Cam did a repeat performance. I couldn't let him do that, which meant that I had to sort things out and find a way to see him otherwise. _Could I possibly convince my parents to let me see him? _I dismissed the thought right away, deeming it utterly impossible. I'd have to save the thinking for later on because I had work to do.

My daily routine had changed slightly. Instead of working all day, my parents gave me time to visit Reina often. Usually in the afternoons, I'd walk to her house or she'd come visit me now. It was nice to finally have a friend. Though I didn't understand her all the time, it was nice talking to her and she was able to distract me from my thoughts of Cam. Reina was my only escape from all the havoc in my life.

That day when I visited her, I finally felt comfortable to bring up the topic of Cam again. I needed help trying to sort things out and Reina was always very intelligent. We sat down on some benches near her house and ate a late lunch together. After some casual chitchat, I explained the situation further to her.

When I was done, she simply stared at me. "Reina?" I questioned.

"I'm thinking", she said. She narrowed her eyes and continued to stare at me. I glanced around nervously. "Well, here's my analysis. The only reason your parents seem to disapprove of Cam, other than the fact that you snuck out to see him, is because the town in general disapproves. If the two towns didn't hate each other so much, then the social pressure put upon you and your parents would be lifted, thereby enabling you to see Cam without any fuss because it would be deemed completely normal. If you could find a way to reunite the towns like they were many years ago, you could possibly make things work out between you and Cam. The other option is waiting until you're older and moving to Bluebell, but that's nearly out of the question since I'd miss you quite terribly."

"So, how could we get the towns to get along? It seems like such a longshot."

"I'm sure we could figure something out, but we can't do it alone. We'll need Cam's cooperation and anyone else in Bluebell we could find."

"I can't risk him coming here again, though… how do I get a message to him?"

Reina's eyes lit up like light bulbs. "I have just the guy to help us out!"

As we walked on, Reina explained, "His name is Dirk. He's the only one who travels between both towns to deliver mail. Of course, the only mail that really goes between the both towns is from mayor-to-mayor scheduling the cooking competitions. Dirk is a really nice guy and I'm sure he'd help us you. I know he probably wouldn't mind the two towns reuniting again. It would make his job a lot easier to use the tunnel than the long path on the mountain." It was an excellent idea.

We met him on the road as he did his mail run through Konohana. "Dirk!" Reina called. He smiled and greeted us. After Reina introduced me to him, we got down to business. We explained the preface of our plan to him and he was in agreement. He gave me some paper and I jotted down a quick note for Cam, warning him not to come in a couple of days and asking him to brainstorm.

Dirk happily took the note, stuffing it into an envelope for me. "You don't need to worry about paying me", he said. "As long as this is going on, these letters will be free."

"Thank you." I couldn't help but smile. Things were finally looking up. Not only did I have Reina on my side, but Dirk as well. I was sure there were others too that we'd recruit down the road.

A day later, Dirk came to Reina and I, handing me a message. "It took him a while to write this one", he smiled and said.

I opened it up and read it.

_Dear Lillian,_

_I don't know how well this is going to work, but I'm in. I'll talk to Howard and Laney. I know that they were ready to accept you in the first place, and I'm sure they'll be supportive now. I wonder what we'll find out about everyone… perhaps true feelings will rise up. I'm sure it can't be just this little group that believes in the reunion of Bluebell and Konohana. I think the Harvest Goddess will be smiling down on us too._

_I'm dreading being away from you longer. I really wanted to visit, but I know it would be more trouble than good. I miss you dearly, Lillian. I haven't once stopped thinking about you. I talk to my flowers everyday... I tell them how wonderful it is to be around you, how your voice would make them grow ten times larger than my own. I tell them how beautiful you are. I've never seen my flowers so excited before. They're growing in anticipation of someday meeting you._

_To be honest, I'm not sure how well this plan will work, but anything is worth a shot if it means we could be together. Keep in touch._

_Love Cam_


	8. Chapter 8

_****_**A/N: **I'm very sorry for not posting this sooner. Thank you, Hatter, for reminding me that this still needs to get done _ ... Don't ever be afraid to yell at me until I post another chapter. I won't be offended, I promise! Sometimes I need that extra nudge to get myself going. Anyway, I apologize for the tardiness of uploading this chapter. A lot has been going on and it's quite difficult to balance everything at once. I'll try to at the very least post a chapter a week and even more than that if possible. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter when you are done for a special announcement!

* * *

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 8**

We sent countless letters back and forth, making plans and organizing the reunion of Bluebell and Konohana. I was so thankful for Dirk's role in our plan. Not only was he able to exchange letters between us, but he also had a lot of wonderful ideas to add. It only took us a week to nearly perfect our plan.

"Let's go over it one more time", Dirk said to Reina and me. "Since the Cooking Festival is the only time when Bluebell and Konohana get together, we'll use it to our advantage. However, all they ever do is brag and feed their ego if they win, or moan, groan, and dis the other team if they lose… that wouldn't help anybody. So, we'll—unbeknownst to everyone else—force a tie. Howard, Laney, and Cam have agreed to join the competition. At the same time, you two will have to join. The only problem now is finding a third person. Since I technically don't have a residency in either town, I can't." We all exchanged glances with each other and pondered this information. I had known from the beginning that asking Dirk was out of the option, but now that our plan was finally laid out, I realized the difficulty of our final task. We couldn't go around asking people randomly, especially considering my history with Cam that still seemed to be a buzzing rumor.

Reina sensed my worry and smiled at me. "Let's all give it a little thought and meet back at my place tomorrow."

"Thanks you guys."

Dirk placed his hand on my shoulder. "We'd do anything for a friend." Reina nodded.

On my way home from Reina's house, I peered over to the blocked off tunnel through the mountain. _How simple it would've been if that path had never been closed._ I walked over and peered inside. It was dark and cold. I took a few steps in, feeling my way around. I knew that I probably shouldn't have gone in, but something felt like it was pulling me. It didn't take long before my hands felt the giant pieces of rubble from the cave-in. The rocks were rough and cool against my fingers.

Suddenly, a flash of blue-green light resonated from behind me. I was startled and turned around quickly. When I did, I was only a few feet away from a beautiful woman. I knew instantly that she was the Harvest Goddess. I said the only thing that came to mind. "Y-You're real?"

She giggled. "Of course I'm real! Why do you think your crops have been growing so healthy and strong? It's not all because of your hard work, I assure you." I just stared at her, my mouth slightly agape. She continued. "Well, I suppose you're wondering why I'm here! It's quite simple, of course. I know what you and your friends have been up to. I'm quite pleased with all of you. You see… many, many years ago, I was the one who caused this cave-in. I feel quite terrible about it now, though. I'd clear it up in a jiffy… but if I did that, it'd just lead to more fighting. So! Here's where you come in! With your little plan, clear the nasty thoughts out of their minds so I can open the tunnel! Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezey, right?"

"Well, you see, Harvest Goddess… I'm really unsure. We need a third person from Konohana who wants to see the towns back together. I don't know how to find anyone."

"Kana is the one you seek, child, but it'll be much more difficult for you to win his acceptance than you think." She closed her eyes a moment. "I know you can do it, but you'll have to remain very strong. Know where your loyalties lie, Lillian. Know it well and do not falter. If you do, this'll get more complicated than you could ever have imagined. This journey begins sooner than you think." She looked up for a brief moment and sighed. "It is time for me to depart. I'll be watching over you." She winked and her body began to slowly disappear.

"W-Wait!" I called. "I don't quite understand. I've never even spoken to Kana before! How do I—" It was too late. Her body was gone and now I was just speaking to the empty darkness of the tunnel.

"_This journey begins sooner than you think." What does she even mean by that?_ As I walked back home and came around the corner, my parents were outside and standing near the little barn with a horse and non-other than Kana.

"Welcome home", my mother said to me.

I was too busy staring at the horse. "What's the horse for?"

Kana came over and smiled. He reached out his hand and I hesitantly shook it. "Hey, I'm Kana. I know we haven't formally met before." He smiled.

"I'm Lillian. Nice to meet you."

"We just rented this horse from Kana, dear", my mother said. "He's much stronger than our pony Maribel, so he can help us pull the heavier carts we have."

"He's a very nice horse", I said. I ran my hand up and down his hind leg, which he seemed to like.

"We actually just adopted this guy so he doesn't have a name yet", Kana said. "Why don't you name him, Lillian."

I thought for a moment. "Umm… I'll have to think it over."

Kana smiled. "I'll be looking forward to hearing it."

We all spoke for a bit about the horse and then my parents and I went inside for dinner. It was the most awkward dinner of my life. "Kana seems very sweet doesn't he?" my mother said.

"Yeah", I replied.

"His hair is simply fabulous. It looks so soft… I wonder what he does to it."

"Yeah."

"And those tattoos of his make him seem so mysterious, don't they?" She winked. My mouth was nearly as agape as when I saw the Harvest Goddess.

"Yeah, mom… why are we talking about Kana?"

She looked over to my father who just proceeded to nod. "You see, darling. You're sixteen years old now and I understand that young ladies develop attractions to the opposite sex… and I think you're ready to start dating!" I took a large sip of water, avoiding having to reply to my mother's insanity. "That's why we've spoken with Kana and we've arranged a date! Oh, isn't this wonderful?" I spit the water out _everywhere_.

* * *

**Important A/N: (PLEASE READ): **So the name of Lillian's new horse is undecided! I'd like to give you guys a chance to pick the name. The process is going to be pretty simple. I've asked my mother to write a number from 1-10 on paper. I haven't seen the number and she won't give it back to me until the night of Sunday, August 25th at night. Just leave a comment with the number you'd like to guess and what you'd like the name of the horse to be. Please don't suggest an inappropriate name! On Sunday, when my mother reveals the number, the first person to have commented with that number will win. :) Good luck~


	9. Chapter 9

_****_**A/N: **I'm very sorry for the delay. Ever since school has started, it's been mayhem. I'm helping out with the homecoming float this year, and we were only given two weeks to prepare rather than the month or more we've had in the past. We've needed all hands on deck. Add that to the schoolwork, boyfriend, and family equations... and it equals nearly no free time. I want to assure you all, though, that I have not forgotten about the story! I still intend on finishing it and seeing it through to the end. This is a relatively shorter chapter, but I will post one within the next few days, I'm sure of it. I have a 4 day weekend, so I should find the time now. After that, I may be posting at random intervals. I know for a fact that next weekend, I will not. I'll be visiting my boyfriend out of state. On a second note, the number last time was 4. The horse's name will not be mentioned in this chapter, as it doesn't call for it, but it WILL be included in chapter 10. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but my estimate is 15. Thank you, everyone, for reading. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 9**

I was afraid that Cam could hear my heartbeat from across the mountain. I tapped loudly on the table with my finger, hoping to drown out the guilt-inducing noise. "Oh stop that", my mother joked with me. "There's no need to be nervous, dear. Kana is a nice boy." She didn't understand a bit. What if Cam found out? What if I told him the truth and what if he was so upset that he wouldn't understand? What if he never forgave me? What if our love just disappeared?

I couldn't handle it. I wanted to disappear into the woods and vomit, but just as I felt my stomach churn, there was a knock on the door. Anything that felt like coming out got pushed back in. "Go on", my mother said excitedly. I got up slowly and looked down at myself. I was wearing a new outfit that my mother bought especially for the occasion; a pink blouse, black skirt, and worst of all… high heels. My hair was tied neatly into a single braid that settled on my left shoulder, and my mother put some makeup on my eyes and lips.

I slid my hands down the fabric of the skirt, smoothing it out before walking unsteadily to the door. When it opened, I forced a smile. "Hello Kana." He smiled back.

Immediately, I noticed his right arm suspiciously folded behind his back and a second later he suspected pulled out a bouquet of flowers. They were all freshly picked chamomiles, the only flowers that Cam disliked. "Thanks, I love them." He proceeded to greet my parents and after a short chat, my mother rushed us out the door taking great care to wink at me in the most obvious way.

We walked in silence for quite some time. In actuality, it was probably only a few minutes, but being there unwillingly made it seem like forever. He kept fiddling with his hands and peering over to make sure that I was still smiling. After a while, he apologized for being so silent and admitted that he was nervous. Something about the way he said it made my heart stir. I found myself blushing as much as he was. "It's alright, really!" I exclaimed… My smile wasn't forced that time.

"So, let's get to know each other", he said. "I'll say a random fact about myself, then you, then back to me and so on."

"Sounds fun", I said.

"Alright, I'll start. Well, I obviously love horses."

"My favorite food is lasagna."

"I adore the color orange."

"When I was really young I wanted to be a singer, so I'd steal bananas from the fridge and use them as microphones and eat them afterwards."

"I love all my horses, but Hayate has always been my favorite. He's the only horse I've raised since he was a foal."

It went on like that for who knows how long. Eventually, it felt less like a forced encounter. It felt like friendship; something mutual. I genuinely wanted to be Kana's friend. He was nice, funny, and I could tell that he was an overall great guy. "You should start hanging out with Reina, Dirk and I", I blurted. "We'd all have a lot of fun."

"I'm sure we would", he smiled. "I used to play with Reina when we were younger, but I haven't had much time to spend with her in recent years." There was a hint of regret in his voice, perhaps for not finding the time to spend with his childhood friend. I was also surprised that Reina never mentioned him. "I'm having a lot of fun with you." I wasn't sure what to say, so I just smiled. "I hope I don't come across too strong, but… you're very beautiful, Lillian." My face must have turned many shades of red. My heart beat fast and for a moment, there was a flicker—a tiny feeling of sincerity and pleasure, a sort of happiness—that turned into a dull, throbbing pain.

For the first time that afternoon, I frowned. I think it hurt him badly, but he faked a smile and offered to take me home. I recovered my own smile and nodded. I don't know why I did it, but on our way back to my home I took his hand. I think I just wanted to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. The frown wasn't to him, but rather to myself.

That night, I spent an ample amount of time just rubbing my hand that had held his. I could remember its warmth, the small amount of nervous sweat, and the careful breaths he took. I was unable to sleep. The pain in my chest was keeping me wide awake. Eventually, I passed out from mental exhaustion. The words of the Harvest Goddess resonated in my head.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_It's been a while. I've been quite busy lately and I've had to deal with some writer's block. Luckily, my friend John was able to help me get over that little bump in the road. This chapter is dedicated to him. :) Enjoy.

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 10**

_Dear Lillian,_

_I feel like the glass is half empty and half full. Each day that passes is another day without you, but a day closer to seeing you again. We have to remember that hope is still alive. That's why I wanted to send you this Snowdrop. It's the flower of hope and consolation. As the Snowdrop grows, the flower looks down and it almost seems like it's sad, but if you were to lift up its head and take a look, you'd find its bright yellow center. I can't wait to see you, Lillian._

_Love Cam_

I did my best to suppress the tears that had already managed to form. It had been far too long since I'd last seen Cam in person. "Thank you", I said to Dirk who had just delivered the message and flower.

He tried to smile, but it was obvious that something was wrong. I looked at him quizzically. "He, uh… he's getting pretty bent out of shape over there. He doesn't want anyone to worry, especially you, but… he's been really down lately."

Reina, who had taken the note from me to read it herself remarked, "He should practice what he preaches." She handed the note back to me and I folded it to put it in my pocket.

"I should go see him", I said.

Reina shook her head slowly, "It's too risky right now. We have a delicate plan here and we can't risk ruining it with this endeavor."

"I'm sorry, Lil", Dirk sat down next to me on the bench and put his hand gently on my shoulder. "It won't be long now, though."

_What if this plan doesn't work? _I couldn't help but feel pessimistic. The situation with Kana was getting out of control. By then, we'd been on four dates. We mostly just talked and did various things such as fishing and horseback riding, but the last date had ended awkwardly. He attempted to kiss me, but I moved and he ended up kissing me on the cheek instead. To make matters even worse, our fifth date was in the afternoon.

When the time came, I was outside with my horse waiting. I had named him her Daria. I stroked her leg just the way she liked it and she moved her head to nuzzle me and lick my face. I laughed, "Cut it out, Daria. I know you like it, but go easy on the slobber!" She was like a big dog.

"I see you two are doing well." Kana had arrived and he dismounted Hayate to see me. "So, I have a fun little trip planned out for us today. I even got approval from your parents beforehand to make sure it was alright." _Approval from my parents? I have a bad feeling about this. _"I figured we could take the horses for a change of scenery, up the mountain a bit."

"I… umm…" I didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I thought things couldn't get any worse and I thought that I couldn't feel any guiltier, but that was the new low. What if Cam saw us up in the mountain together? What if he confronted us? How would I even handle that situation? Would Cam get mad? Would he understand?

I found a perfect excuse, but just was I was about to open my mouth and reply, my mother stepped out of the house and walked over excitedly. "Oh, Kana, I'm so glad you came! She gave him a hug as if he was family. I'm sure Lillian is just dying to go on this little trip. Aren't you, darling?"

"Yeah, it'll be great." I faked a smile. I just couldn't form an excuse in front of my mother.

"I think this'll be a lovely way for you to bond with your boyfriend, dear. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked at me and I felt like I was going to be sick.

That was that. Kana and I mounted our horses and we began the trek up the mountain.

I tried to focus on anything other than Kana and Cam. I stroked Daria and kept my eyes on nature. The trees were almost in full bloom and wild flowers started sprouting up. Occasionally, Kana would start some small talk, but I did my best to end the conversations as quickly as possible.

"Let's let the horses rest", Kana suggested. "We can continue on foot and come back here to get them soon." Daria did look a little tired, so I agreed and we dismounted and told the horses to stay put. We walked up the mountain and Kana grabbed my hand. I squeezed his hand back only enough so he wouldn't think something was wrong. The guilt stung instantly like it always did.

My original hopes of silence were destroyed when Kana stopped and turned to me. "Why didn't you let me kiss you last night?" he asked bluntly.

My mouth was slightly agape. "I… just… I don't know." I looked away at the ground.

"Lillian, look at me." I did. He sighed. "Listen, we've been getting to know each other a lot lately and I would really like to take our relationship to the next step. Just… tell me how I can make that happen."

I fought back the tears that were trying to form. "Kana…" It was time. "Listen, this isn't… I mean, what I'm trying to say is…" He looked so hurt already. "I really do like you, Kana, but I don't like you as more than a friend. I'm sorry."

"You always seemed so happy with me. I just… don't really understand."

"I… am in love with someone… someone else."

Kana snickered and I was taken aback. "That guy from Bluebell that you met up here on the mountain… you still like him?"

"I never stopped loving him", I said softly. Kana turned his back to me and it looked like he was about to walk away. "Kana, please… I need your help."

"_You_ need _my_ help, Lillian… With _what_?"

"I have a plan… to reunite the towns… I can't do it without you, please…" At that point, I was crying and desperate and incredibly broken up over the entire ordeal. I felt bad about hurting Kana, but I was worried about possibly losing Cam from my failure. It was all so confusing; so torturous. Kana turned back around to face me, but he looked over my shoulder and wouldn't look directly at me. "Kana…?"

I turned around to see what he was looking at and there was Cam, standing only a few yards away.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N:_ **Hey, everyone. It's been quite a while! Since October of 2012 actually. Yikes! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have some news: _I'm back_. My workload for the second semester is so much lighter than the first. I'm a lot less overwhelmed with a million different things, so I'll be posting more often from now on and _that's a promise_. You can expect the next chapter by the end of this week. Thanks again so much for your lovely comments and encouraging words! I hope you enjoy~

* * *

_**We Can't**_

**Chapter 11**

I didn't know how long Cam had been standing there or how much he heard. His expression was hard to read and he wasn't looking at me at all. I turned back to Kana and his eyes flickered to me briefly before he turned around and started walking away. _Wait... no..._ I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come out. I watched him leave down the path and he never once turned back.

I sniffled as more tears threatened to emerge. I almost forgot that Cam was there until I felt his arms slide around me and pull me close to him from behind. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. "It's okay", he whispered softly into my ear. "Please don't cry." I could tell his voice was pained, but whether or not it was from catching me with Kana or seeing me cry I didn't quite know. Maybe it was a mix of both.

I spun around to look at him. Why wasn't he angry with me? I'd been keeping so many things hidden from him. He should have scolded me, but he didn't. "I'm sorry..." I said, my voice barely audible. Cam smiled at me and wiped the tears away from my eyes. He ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly.

It was then that I realized it'd been a very long while since we'd seen each other. He kissed my lips and my eyes fluttered closed. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. His lips were just as I remembered them; warm, soft, and gentle. When he pulled away, he kissed my cheek before pulling me close to him for a long embrace. "Come sit with me for a while", he pleaded. It was impossible to decline.

We found a tree to relax under. Its long branches provided us with a nice, cool shade. We sat side by side and I rested my head on his shoulder. One of his arms was wrapped around me and his other found one of my hands and held it tight. I still wondered why he wasn't angry, but I was too intent on enjoying the moment to ruin it with explanations.

After a while, though, it had to come. "I heard what you said to Kana", he said. "I can kinda guess what's been going on, but... it's up to you if you want to talk about it." He was being so sweet. I knew he must have been very curious about the details to the situation, but even so he didn't want to force me to talk about it.

I hesitantly began recalling the tale. I couldn't hide anything from Cam and he deserved an explanation. I told him about my parents pressuring me into a relationship, how terrible I felt for leading Kana on and being unfaithful to him. Cam had every right to be upset, but he wasn't and whenever I started apologizing he hushed me and told me that everything was alright. "Kana doesn't seem like a bad guy", Cam said at the end of my tale. I admired Cam so much... and I was really glad that he wasn't the jealous type.

"I don't know what to do", I told him. "Kana really is a great guy and I really want to be his friend... but I really messed up."

Cam shook his head. "It's not entirely your fault, Lillian. You can't blame yourself for everything."

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really not mad...?"

He shook his head. "I wished you would've told me sooner so I could try and help, but no, I'm not mad. I know you did what you felt was the right thing to do. I know you'd never really cheat on me." He chuckled a bit, "I guess it is a little unnerving. He's nothing like me. He actually has _muscles_ and I'm well, not a very manly guy. I hang around flowers all day."

I giggled. "I like that about you, though."

"I'm glad." He smiled and kissed me again. It was so comforting seeing him after so long and I realized I really needed it.

We got back on the topic of Kana soon after. "I think you should try talking to him", he said. "Give him some time alone to think things over and then try to sort everything out. I'm sure he'll listen."

I nodded. Even when things seemed so hopeless, Cam could make everything feel like it'd be alright.

"I'll try", I promised. Unfortunately, our time together was short-lived. I had to get back home as soon as possible so I wouldn't risk getting caught by my parents. Cam walked me back down the path to where Kana and I had let our horses rest. Hayate was gone but Daria stood eating some grasses. I said goodbye to Cam and promised that I'd write to hims soon.

My parents weren't suspicious in the slightest, having thought that I'd been out with Kana the entire time. I felt bad, but it's not like I intended on the series of events that had just taken place.

I thought everything over and decided that it was best to follow Cam's advice. I'd talk to Kana in the morning. That night, it was a little easier for me to sleep. Cam had taken away a lot of my fears. I thought about him until I drifted off to sleep, and even then my mind wouldn't let him go. All I could do was dream about the amazing boy I was in love with.


End file.
